pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Psychic-boss70
Claro Siempre y cuando tu Oc siga las normas, en el puesto que quieras pon "reservado" y tu firma El Maestro del Suspense 20:30 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola supe que tu cumple era mañana así que pense en darte un adelantado regalo. Espero que te guste :D Archivo:Mag_Meg.JPG ¡CUIDADO! que es una bola de magma :o--Meta Knight 4142 23:41 3 ene 2012 (UTC) Esto... Yo te podria hacer un OC, respecto a tus discusiones yo no he borrau na, seguramente hubo un conflictode edicion que ha borrao la pagina El Maestro del Suspense 15:04 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Búsqueda Hola, veo que has hecho el juego.Esta muy bien.Pondré más a lo largo de la semana por si los quieres hacer.Por cierto ¿que te parecen?.Un saludo --Luis Andreo 16:36 24 nov 2011 (UTC) =(pokenster45)= jajaja hola alex soy jose --.Pokenster45 14:21 26 nov 2011 (UTC)jose. Holaa ¿Quieres ser mi wikifriend? Me caes bien Rata de cloaca Dame quesoooo *-* 19:07 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Ok Saldras en la 2ª temporada y: #Lo del puño sombra se me olvido que no falla :P #¿Cuando fue lo del hiperrayo? #La guillotina le dio a Golett, po lo tanto no le afecta. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 14:24 28 nov 2011 (UTC) Veras... yo le di la pagina a la el doc y mira, ay van, Archivo:Minis_Scraggy_the_Kid.png Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifConquistando al mundoArchivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gifHasta en navidad!Archivo:DemiVeemon_navideño.gif 21:13 29 nov 2011 (UTC) Tu ayudante ¿En LAET, que pokémon quieres qué sea tu ayudante? Aqui va la firma ¿no? 18:34 3 dic 2011 (UTC) Liga Fakemon La Liga es un torneo de usuarios (Como el Anime pokemon) en el que competiran 16 usuarios hasta que llegue a 1 el cual sera campeon y se llevara un trofeo. Claro, si quieres ser mi amigo. Esta bien pero no se permiten legendarios ni varicolores (Brillantes) Aleexaandroo 17:46 8 dic 2011 (UTC) Smellydread overworld Archivo:Smellydread_overworlds.pngAqui los tienes,no me digas que estan mal(si quieres pegarlos a una imagen,pon el fondo blanco y pon seleccion transparente) Para que tendria que poner aquila firma?Ya sabes quien soy!(Por si no lo sabes,Pokeinventos xD) Daru y claudia overs Archivo:Daru_overworlds.pngArchivo:Claudia_overworlds.pngAqui los tienes Ya sabes quien soy,pero por si acaso soy... hola hola me gustaria ser tu wikiamigo si eso ponme al mm de sonic ¿y yo a ti?Archivo:2010010115474!Sonic standing.gifYo soy sonic y yo hago petar todo mira mi serieArchivo:Super sonic.1.gif 19:49 9 dic 2011 (UTC) Hey!!! Quieres ser mi amigo? Si es asi ponme a leafeon. Archivo:Flareon_mini.gifRedNeburí...Archivo:Flareon mini.gif Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gif...¿A tu servicio?Archivo:Leafeon_mini.gifArchivo:Glaceon_mini.gifNo!!!!Archivo:Glaceon_mini.gif Archivo:Vaporeon_mini.gifMira esto!!!Archivo:Vaporeon mini.gif Tus imagenes de amigo Como veo que estan muy bajadas y que sale el papel con la lupa te enseñare una cosa,cuando quieras subir una imagen,antes de ponerla en el articulo,aprieta en tamaño completo.Elglaceoncreciente. 15:18 11 dic 2011 (UTC) Tu premio Un pachirisu de mascota toma Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 19:47 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Y hydreigonArchivo:Hydreigon_NB.gif Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 19:50 13 dic 2011 (UTC) Te quieres... ...unir a mi wiki,PokeCountry??? Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifPor cortesía de Papá Noel... ¡¡¡Esto!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif Liga Psych boss me dices tu equipo para la liga? me gustaria que pusieras a Porygon-Z (No lo digo por nada pero llegarias lejos con ese) Aleexaandroo 17:05 18 dic 2011 (UTC) me enseñas a hacer buenos fakes?¡El Mega Latios! 15:24 23 dic 2011 (UTC) mira y examina hice este fake con tus instrucciones te lo regalo a ver si te gusta Archivo:Froker.png¡El Mega Latios! 13:39 26 dic 2011 (UTC) gracias oye lo del equipo shiny te lo has inventado tu o es que has visto la serie??¡El Mega Latios! 18:33 27 dic 2011 (UTC) Gracias Muchas gracias por la mascota,la cuidaré bien .Un saludo --Luis Andreo 18:35 27 dic 2011 (UTC) hola un favor.. vi tus expresiones de Chandelure y.......¿podrias pasarme los fondos MM de varias expresiones? Archivo:Latios NB.gif¿No mola Latios? ¿Quieres decirme algo?¿Quieres ver mi serie Poke?¿Y su peli de cómic? Creo que quieres ver mis blogs...O ver mi serie de personas.Archivo:Latias NB.gif ich tienes los pokemo que te pdedi Gran deoxis 14:37 30 dic 2011 (UTC) Fecha de aniversario Mapas e imagenes Empoleon le comunica que para poder recibir su tarjeta el dia de su aniversario deberá facilitar la fecha al propietario de dicha tienda. El propietario de Mapas e imagenes Empoleon, link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=Mapas e imagenes Empoleon Gracias Gracias por las imágenes, por cierto haces buenos dibujos. Además... Quieres ser mi amig@? Puffle 18:47 2 ene 2012 (UTC) ( Me había olvidado de firmar) Respuestas Hablabas de esto?? Archivo:Mr._Ice_VS.JPG Y ponge con esta imagen Archivo:Cara_de_Vanilluxe_by_Diamond.png Gracias de Nuevo Gracias por la recomendación. Aquí te regalo uno guardado en PGN: Archivo:Swoocro.PNG Puffle 19:46 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Adopciones la verdad te pagare con un Sprite echo a mano por mi, ah y por cierto te voy a dejar sin nada si sigo asi XD Tarjeta de aniversario Aquí tienes tu tarjeta de aniversario, Boss. Archivo:Tarjeta.png link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=Mapas e imagenes Empoleon Felicidades Feliz cumpleaños! Dime el Pokémon que más te gusta de los míos y te lo regalo! Dark Mudkip Enfrentate a mí si te atrevesArchivo:Dark Mudkip.png 13:15 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Gually Happy Birthday ¿cuando me volvi bilingüe?Un anniversaire heureux¿Cuando ma volvi trilingüe?Feliç aniversari¿Cuando me volvi cutriligüe? y a qui esta yu regalo Archivo:Huevo.pngnacera a las 850 ediciones y evolucionara a las 1000 La vie et la terre 13:56 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Happy Cumple(?)!!!! Toma,me ha quedado muy mal: Archivo:Regalo_cumple.png Archivo:Leafeon_icon.gifNebu!!!Archivo:Leafeon_icon.gifArchivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifDéjame un mensaje!!!Archivo:Sawsbuck_icon.gifArchivo:Snivy_icon.gifJuan!!!Archivo:Snivy_icon.gif 14:45 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Feliz comple Archivo:Sin_títuloo0.pngArchivo:Lapras_NB.gifTobi Mandame un mensaje si quieres...Archivo:Lapras_NB.gif 15:20 4 ene 2012 (UTC) FELIZ CUMPLE ten te hice este regalo (torta) Archivo:Feliz_cumple_Psy.png FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Feliz Cumple!! Vi que era tu cumpleaños y pensé en hacerte una tarjeta: Archivo:Cumple_Psi_Puffle2011.PNG Tu amigo ' Puffle Que tengas un buen día de Cumpleaños!' Happy Cumpleaños Espero que te guste Archivo:Regalo_para_Psy_by_Kyo.png Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 16:51 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Regalos Elige uno de los Pokémon de mis blogs.Dark Mudkip Enfrentate a mí si te atrevesArchivo:Dark Mudkip.png 17:13 4 ene 2012 (UTC) Felicidades! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Psy! Aunque ya te lo dije en el chat. No me va el paint asi que el regalo ya te lo dare mañana :P Aqui va la firma ¿no? 21:32 4 ene 2012 (UTC) hola me preguntaba cuando me daras el pedido de tu centro de adopciones lo necesito YA Archivo:Latios NB.gif¿No mola Latios? ¿Quieres decirme algo? ¿Quieres ver mi serie Poke? ¿Y su peli de cómic? Creo que quieres ver mis blogs... O ver mi serie de personas.Archivo:Latias NB.gif Tu regalo Archivo:Spirikid.png,Archivo:Evrat.png,Archivo:Icy.png,Archivo:Poryfail.png,Archivo:Toxwing.png que evoluciona a Archivo:Toxlaw.png y Archivo:Dramber.png.Y que cumplas muchos más. Por cierto,quieres ser mi amigo.Si aceptas ponme a mudkip. Dark Mudkip Enfrentate a mí si te atrevesArchivo:Dark Mudkip.png 09:33 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Perdooooooon Por no regalarte algo por tu cumpleaños,pero lo unico que me queda es una proposicion para que me ayudes en la Aster dex,se que no es gran cosa,pero es lo unico que tengo,si quieres no me ayudes,es una decision tuya,amigo...Por cortesia de Elglaceoncreciente. 11:42 7 ene 2012 (UTC) :3 Nunca dijiste que no podía ser pequeña owo archivo:Baccino.png мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 21:03 8 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracie por adoptar a reymix de parte de Adopciones Naxito del 99[[Archivo:Reymix.png]] Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif Ya es tiempo de que me hables Archivo:Pachirisu_mini.gif 17:55 9 ene 2012 (UTC) Larflame Aquí el huevo: Archivo:Huevo_Larflame.png Se abre a las 885 ediciones. Archivo:Larflame_Sprite.png Evoluciona a las 915 ediciones.Archivo:Serpeflame_Sprite.png Vuelve a evolucionar a las 965 ediciones.Archivo:Flamupient_Sprite.png PD: Si veo que colaboras mucho puedo bajar la cantidad de ediciones. ' Puffle Dime lo que Quieras Inscríbete en mi serie!O léela!' ups, perdon, no habia leido el pedido el pedido dels fabrics mewto si te siguen gustando cogelos,es un centro de adopcion especial, puedes coger todos los que quieras, pero no hagas mas pedidos que esta cerrada, ahora estoy con mi dual dex, si quieres adopta a alguno, se puede212.97.189.101 11:20 14 ene 2012 (UTC) oK cuando la tengas, enséñamela ¿Vale? Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 18:16 16 ene 2012 (UTC) Sin problema. Además está bastante bien =vD Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 19:15 20 ene 2012 (UTC) claro usalo si quieres,ese tipo solo lo invente para Archivo:Baby_blader.png y sus futuras evos,se me habia olvidado,asi que usalo sin sentirte culpable Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.pngA la de una.Archivo:Rojo_Mini_HGSS.png Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gifA la de Frost.Archivo:Pikachu_mini.gif Archivo:Charizard_mini.gifY a la de Red. Archivo:Charizard_mini.gif 20:48 25 ene 2012 (UTC) Quieres ser el lider tipo psiquico en mi nueva serie Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif Pachirisu y su compañero Ducuac Archivo:Ducuac.gif 22:07 30 ene 2012 (UTC) Lo siento Pero cómo has dicho, estoy ocupada con Historias de Otros y Sean Dex. Pero si puedo, quizá haga la mascota de la edición naturaleza y de regalo, te ayudaré con los nombres: Tecnoster(Tecno'logía y Mon'ster) y Natursect (Natur'aleza e '''Insect'o) Espero que te gusten Kyogre y...BARNEY 23:14 3 jul 2011 (UTC) 19:48 31 ene 2012 (UTC) hola aqui tienes las MM de Teselia: thumb|leftalgunas tienen repetidas y sobre esas te recomiendo que uses las de abajo. Archivo:Abraham_mini.pngArchivo:Abraham 14 mini.pngArchivo:Abraham_adulto_mini.png Abraham el invencible Archivo:Latios MM.png Su fiel y poderoso Latios Archivo:Raichu_MM.png Su gran y fuerte Raichu Archivo:Mackpika(Raichu)MM.png y su colega Mackpika Ten Archivo:Tyron.pngAqui tienes tu tyron ''Chandelure~'' Archivo:Chandelure_NB-1-.gif 13:32 4 feb 2012 (UTC) ... (No me hagas escribir mas mensajes en wikia ewe). TATACHAN (?) . Archivo:KyuVanny_(Quimera).png Algo vacio, pero esta vivo xD. Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngLily & Rin ~Duo Magnet~ Archivo:Rin_icon.gif 20:45 8 feb 2012 (UTC) EH Que tiipo de Comic por que se que conseguire arreglarlo Pokemon658 18:57 27 feb 2012 (UTC) OK Acepto ser tu amigo. Si aceptas pon a Rayman o a Zekrom (lo que más te apetezca) Por cierto, gracias por regalarme a Xotller, es un buen fakémon. Si kieres mejorar sprites de cualquier cosa pidemelo en mi discusión. Por cierto, me has pedido ke te mejore el tipo Archivo:Tipo_Cristal.gif ? Acláramelo cuando puedas Archivo:Rayman_tira_bola.gif¡Sé un fabiano nuevo! ¡Y no olvides a Zekrom ni a Rayman! 19:00 27 feb 2012 (UTC) Bn... Weno akí está cómo hacerlo. Lo e explicado lo mejor ke e podido: Archivo:Tipos_5ª_Generación.png Supongo ke te as enterado no? Sino dímelo Archivo:Rayman_tira_bola.gif¡Sé un fabiano nuevo! ¡Y no olvides a Zekrom ni a Rayman! 19:57 27 feb 2012 (UTC) em no hay ningun Regi de oro es el '''oro de los Regis que contiene un poder mistico''' aunke gracias de todas formas Archivo:Abraham_mini.pngArchivo:Abraham 14 mini.pngArchivo:Abraham_adulto_mini.png Abraham el invencible Archivo:Latios MM.png Su fiel y poderoso Latios Archivo:Raichu_MM.png Su gran y fuerte Raichu Archivo:Mackpika(Raichu)MM.png y su colega Mackpika claro Claro que puedes, pero solo a los que consideres adecuados, ademas de que varios de esa dex ya la tienen. Att:Nicolas493, ¡Dejame mensajes! ¿Que se acerca en mis creaciones? 21:57 2 mar 2012 (UTC) Que te pasa? y a que te refieres con 'Esas quimeras geniales' ? Alex Deberias entrar estoy buscando a los mejores spriters para hacer una dex entre todos, te apuntas? Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 17:55 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Hacer Que e de poner en mi perfil? Layla Hay 14:10 17 mar 2012 (UTC) vale si quieres ,si queme lo puedes mejorar(el mini)esque es el primero que hago. por cierto, lo del faquemon,no,no se nota la fase, es muy chuli. pd:¿quieres ser mi amigo?El Sableye Acecha en las sombras 21:01 19 mar 2012 (UTC) una ayuda una ayuda te voy a dar una ayuda, no se si te guste: Archivo:Mizugo_2.png Archivo:130-GYARADOS.gifGyarados10 Habla ahora o calla para siempre lee mi saga Archivo:SWAMPERT_I.gif 21:18 21 mar 2012 (UTC) una pregunta ¿puedo adoptar a Archivo:Kotana_sprite.PNG? P.D.: te dejo un regalo Archivo:Beautyqua.png Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif 01:24 22 mar 2012 (UTC) CORRE Te he puesto en fakemon destacado y tienes que hacer la pagina CORRE!!! Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 18:40 22 mar 2012 (UTC) Chocolate Aqui esta mi valoracion,la consistendcia de imagen es buena y el diseño adecuado esta claro que si mandaste crear un pez globo malvado lo has echo bien con buen sombreado y eso pero nada esta muy bien hecho Pokemon658 19:17 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Felicitaciones Tu KotanaArchivo:Kotana_sprite.PNG a logrado ser el fakemon destacado en Todo NAX y te llevas este premio Archivo:Premio_NAX.png Archivo:Pachirisu_NB.gif El chico Archivo:Star_full.gif GO!! y estrellita Archivo:Ducuac.gif 20:41 23 mar 2012 (UTC) Si ya se esa era mi felicitacion es que nintendo lo vale Pokemon658 00:22 24 mar 2012 (UTC) A ver Esta un poco rellenito y desde luego tiene apariencia de malvado,los colores estan bien definidos y buen detalle en su forma bola,es una imagen actual por lo que es dificil encontrarle pegas,esta es mi valoracion yo le daria un 9/10 pues no hay nada perfecto Pokemon658 12:17 24 mar 2012 (UTC) RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN SI NO QUIERES VER A LA COSSA FEA DE GYARA EN LA PORTADA HAZ LOS ATAQUES YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 17:03 24 mar 2012 (UTC) andres muerto para lo del sai tienes que ser admin de tu equipo, si no lo eres metete en el de tus padres,si ya lo eres no se lo que pasa ._____________________________. Archivo:Flygon_mini.gifGray was here • [[User talk:Flygonic|'Fuck Yeah']]Archivo:Flygon mini.gifIf you like Flygon Kill them allArchivo:Flygon_mini.gif 17:18 10 dic 2010 (UTC) 11:24 25 mar 2012 (UTC)